<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Apologies (Needed nor given) by Kaerith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619160">No Apologies (Needed nor given)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith'>Kaerith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snark &amp; Spark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Flash (TV 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Puns, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Puns &amp; Word Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27619160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Len says, smirking, "Never had literal sparks fly with anyone else."</p>
<p>Barry rolls his eyes and says, "The jokes are gonna get old real quick."</p>
<p>"Nonsense. You like my sense of humor. I'm sure between your energy and my dry wit we can keep the spark alive."</p>
<p>Barry groans. "No," he says, playfully lifting up a finger between them.</p>
<p>Of course, that just encourages the thief. "Both of us are clever men, Barry. <i>Bright sparks,</i> if you will. I'm sure we can keep things going."</p>
<p>Barry wants to punch him, but instead he uses his quick and tactical mind to come up with a new strategy. He lets his hands find the fastening of his suit at the collar and starts to undo it. It's very rewarding to watch Len's eyes zero in on the newly-revealed skin of his throat. "You can stay here alone and keep on amusing yourself. I'll go somewhere else to take this off and... relax."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Leonard Snart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snark &amp; Spark [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Apologies (Needed nor given)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Quick and dirty upload. I'll probably come back to make sure paragraph breaks are correct later. Enjoy, and please let me know what you think! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The inside of Snart- <i>Len's</i>- mouth is hot, and Barry has never been kissed so expertly and thoroughly before. He loses himself in it until a <i>snap!</i> makes them both pull apart.
</p>
<p>"Sorry," Barry says. He must have gotten so emotionally charged-up that the Speed Force manifested static electricity. "That's never happened before," he is a little embarrassed.
</p>
<p>Len lifts a hand to touch his own lip and just says, "Hmm," thoughtfully before smirking and adding, "Never had literal sparks fly with anyone else."
</p>
<p>The pun gives Barry a sense of relief, but he rolls his eyes and says, "The jokes are gonna get old real quick."
</p>
<p>"Nonsense. You like my sense of humor. I'm sure between your energy and my dry wit we can keep the spark alive."
</p>
<p>Barry groans. "No," he says, playfully lifting up a finger between them.
</p>
<p>Of course, that just encourages the thief. "Both of us are clever men, Barry. <i>Bright sparks,</i> if you will. I'm sure we can keep things going."
</p>
<p>Usually, that smug expression on Captain Cold's face would make Barry want to punch him (well, if he wasn't such a non-violent guy). Now he uses his quick and tactical mind to come up with a new strategy. He lets his hands find the fastening of his suit at the collar and starts to undo it. It's very rewarding to watch Len's eyes zero in on the newly-revealed skin of his throat. "You can stay here alone and keep on amusing yourself. I'll go somewhere else to take this off and... relax."
</p>
<p>"Dirty pool," Len says. That isn't a phrase Barry is familiar with but he thinks he gets the gist. Snart's got a small grin that is almost admiring, so he figures Len approves of his underhanded tactic. He's also got that thick, rolling affect in his voice that sounds so condescending and perversely heats up Barry's blood. "Show me some more and I promise I'll put my mouth to better use."
</p>
<p>That vow, in that voice, makes Barry shiver and gives him the incentive to open his suit to his waist and pull his arms from the sleeves. Len's gaze is the exact opposite of freezing and makes his chest warm as he practically blushes down to his navel. He feels like he is at risk of being devoured and his dick aches to be free from the reinforced tripolymer material, completely on board with the idea. 
</p>
<p>Snart can't keep his greedy hands off of the pristine, pale, coveted flesh of his professional nemesis. His right hand circles very gently around the base of Barry's throat and his left one slides down his chest. The kid looks so fragile even though Len has seen him bounce back from hard knocks and survive being fucking <i>shot.</i> He steals another kiss from Barry and then inhales that sharp tinge of ozone that makes the speedster smell like a thunderstorm, skimming his mouth down the side of Barry's throat. He recoils, but Len easily interprets that as Barry being ticklish and not suddenly repulsed by getting slobbered over by Captain Cold. Len cannot prevent himself from filing that little weakness away in his mind, as useless as that fact would be in a fight with Barry armored up head-to-toe.
</p>
<p>Barry cups Len's head with a hand, encouraging him to suck harder at the junction between his collarbone and neck. "<i>God,</i>" he says breathlessly, which would be a good opening to mock the do-gooder if Len wasn't so intent on defiling him instead.
</p>
<p>He would be happy to continue this longer, but Len has plans. He straightens up and says, "Time to get you in my bed," and he watches Barry's pupils dilate with satisfaction.
</p>
<p>"Wh, where is it?" The kid has to clear his throat to get the words out, and it fills Len with even more pride as the rough voice combined with the flushed and eager sight practically screams how undone Barry is already at Len's own hands and lips.
</p>
<p>Len swiftly discounts the idea of leading him by the hand; instead he just gives Barry a wink before he turns to walk to his bedroom, taking the opportunity to pull off his own shirt and sweater. He can almost feel Barry's eyes on him.
</p>
<p>Let's bedroom is simple: dresser, nightstands, closet, and a large bed with the most luxurious mattress he could find because, despite traditional "wisdom", crime does pay. <i>Particularly</i> when you're as good at it as Len is. The bed isn't made, but the navy-blue duvet is pulled up to give it as much of as much of a modicum of respectability as Len cares to give himself (which is: hardly any).
</p>
<p>He tosses his clothes toward the corner hamper carelessly and turns to watch Barry enter the room tentatively. Like a scared fawn or cautious burglar. Maybe more like a cautious fawn; Len knows the kid is a grown man, but sometimes it's hard to remember that he is older than he looks with his big, earnest eyes and disgustingly naïve and altruistic personality. ...Eh, Len can't fool himself: that altruism is a major factor on why he is so obsessed with making this individual shudder to pieces in sexual pleasure.
</p>
<p>He is a very bad man. No apologies and no fucks given.
</p>
<p>"You wanna take the rest off yourself or you want me to peel if off'a ya?" Len asks. That challenge makes Barry lose the baby deer aura pretty quick. <i>In a flash</i> if you will, Len thinks to himself, his cocky smirk widening.
</p>
<p>Barry shifts his weight to jut out a hip and gives Len a shy attempt at a leer. "If you want to get on your knees to do it, I won't say no."
</p>
<p>Len goes over and gets on his knees at Barry's feet because a good grifter knows that a worthy prize is worth appearing humble for. He gets a close view of Barry's abs (Does the kid need a good meal? Definitely wouldn't hurt.) and rakes his fingernails down his sides in a way calculated to make the speedster squirm before he tucks his his fingertips under the waist of the Flash suit. The costume is so tight that it does require peeling off of Barry's skin, and Len works his hands between flesh and material before pulling it away in case it would rip out Barry's hair like a band-aid. Barry's cock practically springs out like it is desperately searching for the heat of Len's mouth, but he has to ignore it as he gets the rest of the suit off first.
</p>
<p>When Len has put the costume off to the side, he runs his eyes up Barry's body to meet his gaze. There are red blotches on Barry's cheeks and his lips are parted, red and wet. "I believe you said something about my mouth," Len drawls, and he watches Barry suck in a breath even as his dick jumps in excitement. He gives it an assessing look: average length, skinny. Pale and pink. Very tempting. But he holds himself back and looks up at the kid's face again, keeping his eyelids a bit low to hopefully give him an alluring glimpse of blue through his lashes. Judging by the hitch in Barry's breathing, it works. "Ask me for it," he says. "<i>Nicely</i>."
</p>
<p>"Please, Len," Barry says, almost trembling with his desire and the tension of the moment. When the thief just maintains his pose, waiting for more, Barry crumbles immediately. "Fuck, Len, please. Your mouth, fuck, you look like you know how to use it! I need you to. Please." Barry's hips can't repress a desperate thrust, and just the bump of the head of his dick against Len's chin makes precome ooze from the tip. He could swear he had never been as turned on before: his cock straining and even his nipples tight and needy for sensation.
</p>
<p>His babbles seems to have been what Len wanted, because the man says, "<i>Good boy</i>," in a low voice, and it makes Barry shudder from his knees to his neck and his arms and legs break out into goosebumps. Len smooths his palms up Barry's thighs and gives a hum that almost sounds delighted. "Ooh, you <i>liked</i> that."
</p>
<p>"News to me," Barry says, because it <i>is</i>. He had never thought being called a "good boy" would do anything for him, but when Len had said those words to him in such a warm and approving tone.... Well, seems like Barry was learning a lot tonight about both Captain Cold and himself.
</p>
<p>Len's hands move to grab Barry's ass as he opens his mouth for his cock. <i>Christ</i>, it feels so goddamn good. But Barry has to push his head away and say, "Bed. I, fuck, I'm gonna fall down, you asshole."
</p>
<p>"Such a dirty mouth," Len says, but he shifts so that Barry has a clear path to the bed which he takes in a few trembling steps before he turns and collapses on the edge. The older man looks annoyingly proud of himself, but Barry has to admit (if only to himself) that he has earned that smug expression.
</p>
<p>Len spreads Barry's legs and shoulders his way between them to immediately take his cock in again. Barry has to fist the blue comforter in his hands to keep them off of Len's head. His breaths hiss in and out between his teeth as he clenches his jaw to hold himself together and keep from coming too soon. He wouldn't be able to ever live it down if he couldn't withstand more than a minute of a blow job from Leonard fucking Snart. 
</p>
<p>But it is <i>so hard</i> (pun not intended, thank you very much). How is he so good at this? Snart's personality is all bark <i>and</i> all bite-- how could he be hooking up with enough guys to get this good? Unless it's just Barry who gets the cold shoulder (he should kick his own ass for that inexcusable metaphor later). Although, he supposes that <i>he</i> was here, after all. Lured by Len's brash wit and bad-boy mystique and his <i>mouth</i>. Which, though it had looked very tempting, Barry could never have imagined it was so effectively, spine-meltingly gifted. Maybe a person could attract more flies with vinegar. Attract men with negging statements that are belied by contradictory actions. Or something. Jesus, Barry could hardly maintain a train of thought.
</p>
<p>The wonderfulness ended abruptly as Len removed his mouth to talk. "Hey Scarlet, you may not have had one before, but oral sex is not a solo activity. Haven't you seen any porn? Or do you only watch the Hallmark Channel?"
</p>
<p>...Or maybe Snart was just a vinegar-spewing dickhead with metahuman-attracting pheromones or something.
</p>
<p>Barry narrows his eyes and goes on the offensive. "You don't exactly have hair to grab and I'm not the type of guy to choke someone. How exactly am I supposed to participate?"
</p>
<p>"I dunno. Talk?" Len says sarcastically. "You were doing a pretty good job earlier."
</p>
<p>"You were only sucking my neck then," Barry countered. "You started using your, like, magic sex powers on my dick..." He trails off and circles a hand in the air next to his head to demonstrate his whirling thoughts, "Now my brain is just an incoherent mess of fragmented thoughts and puns. Seriously, it's like you have incepted me! Who else besides you loves puns so much?!"
</p>
<p>Len gets to his feet, his lips curled in a wry smile. "Nice to know we both stay on brand." At Barry's confused look, he elaborates. "I bring the puns and you bring the whole manic energy Scrabble dictionary of long, high-value words."
</p>
<p>"I'm sorry?" Barry says, puzzled but willing to be apologetic.
</p>
<p>The thief shakes his head slowly before he tilts it to the side and says, in a rare display of genuine speech that lacks any of the theatricality he usually uses, "Don't gotta apologize. I may not have gone to college and gotten a degree, but you don't need to stick to small words."
</p>
<p>Barry decides to make himself comfortable on Len's bed, sprawling out in what he hopes is an attractive way. Len seems to appreciate it, judging by how his eyes narrow. "I know you're smart, Snart," he says. "You're a criminal mastermind, after all."
</p>
<p>"Thank you for acknowledging my talents."
</p>
<p>"I'd like you to take those off and give me more to admire than just your talents," Barry says. He has to touch himself as he watches Len follow orders and remove his pants. "Fuck. How are you are so hot?"
</p>
<p>Len is too slow to hide a bit of surprise at Barry's enthusiasm, making the speedster think that maybe he has some shame about his body, but Barry cannot see anything wrong. He's a bit older, yes, and doesn't have a freaky metahuman metabolism so his muscles aren't as visible as Barry's are, but he is handsome and all cocky attitude and snide witticisms and Barry has wanted him for an inappropriately long time.
</p>
<p>"<i>Don't</i> ruin the moment with a cold pun," Barry says, before Len can open his mouth and deliver what is probably a groaner of a remark. Thankfully, he just smirks and gets horizontal next to Barry on the bed and puts his mouth to better use by leaning in for more kissing. Once again it's all wet electric heat between them-- and Barry tries to make sure that "electric heat" remains another dumb pun in his head by clamping down on the Speed Force inside of himself.
</p>
<p>They press together: face to face, chest to chest, and belly to belly. Every time Barry or Len's cocks make contact, there are groans. Barry's holding on to Len's jaw while Len keeps one hand in his hair and lets his other one explore. A phone rings in another room but Len just says, "Unimportant," and Barry lets his stupid heart fly at the assumption that <i>he</i> is this man's priority. At least in this moment.
</p>
<p>"How d'ya wan' t' get off?" Len murmurs, not pulling away enough to enunciate clearly. He wraps his hand around Barry's dick.
</p>
<p>"Fuck," Barry gasps.
</p>
<p>Len gives him a smacking last kiss and moves his face away. "Mmm. Not on the first date," he says teasingly.
</p>
<p>"Date?! It was a museum robbery I showed up to stop!"
</p>
<p>"<i>Please,</i>" Len drawls. "It was a heist. No one was in danger of bodily harm."
</p>
<p>"I don't see the difference. And weren't there guards you put in danger?"
</p>
<p>The villain scoffs. "I locked them in a closet and froze the lock. I'm not a no-class <i>mugger.</i> I wasn't even planning on stealing anything."
</p>
<p>Barry tries to sit up but Len holds him down. Okay, Barry didn't try very hard. "But the vase!"
</p>
<p>"I couldn't fence anything that old and well-known. You and your little team should start doing some research." Snart rolls his eyes and does that little lopsided smug smile. "Know thy enemy, and all that shit, right?" He moves his hand to grope Barry's ass. "And we are <i>finally</i> getting to know each other better, so don't ruin it, Scarlet."
</p>
<p>The lure of getting off after such a long session of foreplay is irresistible, so Barry just gives one caveat before giving in. "Next 'date': why don't you just call me instead of terrorizing the local populace?"
</p>
<p>"For you? I suppose I can change my plans. As long as you're willing to make it worth my while for skipping the pre-coital chase. And give me your phone number."
</p>
<p>"Deal," Barry promises.
</p>
<p>With that agreement, Len starts jacking Barry's dick with the intent to make him come. It doesn't take long, and Barry's back arches with strain as he tenses up and ejaculates.
</p>
<p>"Oh, fuck, thank you. That was nice," he babbles. Snart just looks amused and almost affectionate.
</p>
<p>When Barry can move he gets up into a kneeling position on the bed and tips Len onto his back so he can spread his hands over the man's chest before going down to get an intimate view of his cock. "Your turn. Though I will not be anywhere as good at this as you are."
</p>
<p>"I'm more than willing to give you an A for effort." It's as kindly a reassurance as Barry should expect from Captain Cold, and it does ease his self-consiousness a bit. He doesn't have much experience, and is pretty sure he is not supposed to be swallowing so much air, but it is very nice to have Snart writhing and making noises as he slurps at the guy's dick. He keeps his teeth tucked behind his lips and tries to make a firm seal and explore the sensitive places of the frenulum and and slit, and Len does put both his hands in Barry's hair but doesn't push, so he thinks he does okay. Len gasps and shifts away and wraps his hand around Barry's on his shaft to speed up his pace and tighten his grip and the speedster watches Len gasp and shudder as cum shoots out in four little bursts onto his stomach and pubic hair and their knuckles.
</p>
<p>Barry is ready to withdraw as Len recovers, but a grip on his bicep encourages Barry up the bed so Len can get their lips pretty much lined up. But then he mostly just only breathes into Barry's open mouth with his eyes closed. Barry eagerly tries to memorize the thief's blissed-out expression; he looks so different, with none of the hard edges of sarcasm or dramatic disdain. It isn't his usual self-aware aggressively sexy look that Barry noticed during their first altercation and every other interaction since, but it is something softer that Barry really doesn't find any less attractive. It makes him think vague, wistful half-there thoughts of "Honey, I'm home!" greeting kisses and anytime hugs and using his own fork to feed Len from across a tiny candlelit table. Really domestic shit that someone like Iris would fit in better, but-- somehow-- Barry thinks this softer Len would find a place in just fine.
</p>
<p>Barry had not realized that he was jacking himself off loosely until Len put his hand on his arm to stop the movement. His eyes opened again. "Sorry. I'm an old man. Takes a little longer for me to regain all my faculties."
</p>
<p>"You're not <i>old</i>," Barry says dismissively. "I've read your file and know exactly what age you are. And don't pretend that you don't know that you're still a sexy motherfucker."
</p>
<p>Len cocks an eyebrow. "I would argue that I am more of a 'Barryfucker' at this point in time."
</p>
<p>Barry has to stifle giddy giggles so he can act out a groan of disgust. Snart obviously sees right through the act. "That was the absolute worst goddamn pun ever, and you should be ashamed of yourself."
</p>
<p>"I'm criminally shameless, kid. You should know that by now."
</p>
<p><i>Another pun.</i> Jesus, Barry is going to die of the existential torment of humor in poor taste. "I swear. My gravestone. Barry Allen: Death by Puns."
</p>
<p>"I have a song request for your funeral then," Len says, with a stupid, sexy, evil grin.
</p>
<p>"No," Barry says, trying to shove him away by his dumb face. "<i>No.</i> I bet I know exactly what you are going to say. Do not be so predictable!"
</p>
<p>"You've been hit by--"
</p>
<p>"Nooo!" Barry switches from having his hand over Len's face to covering his own.
</p>
<p>"You've been struck by--"
</p>
<p>Barry tries to roll over and bury his entire head in the pillow, but he can't keep himself from laughing even as he is squirming and protesting. "No!"
</p>
<p>"...A smooth criminal," Leonard Snart finishes smugly.
</p>
<p>Barry flails an arm to hit at him, carefully holding back any real strength. </p>
<p>"You asshole!"
</p>
<p>"You fucking <i>like it,</i>" Snart says. He is on his hands and knees, hovering over Barry. "Complain about the dark side all you want, kid, but you're fascinated by it."
</p>
<p>"You aren't as evil as you pretend to be, <i>Captain Cold</i>," Barry turns to look at him with a single eye and rolls it at the ridiculous name.
For once, Snart didn't even try to defend himself and his bad-ness. He just shrugged. "It's kind of lost its shine. I'm having too much fun playing with you to kill you. I can't rise in rank to super-villain until I kill or otherwise get you permanently out of the game. I think it's in the official bad guys' handbook." Despite his flippant, joking words Len has a serious tone.</p>
<p>Barry rolls onto his back and stares at the ceiling. "We shouldn't be doing this."
</p><p>Snart snorts and tosses a leg over both of Barry's. "James Bond is still considered the good guy, last I heard."
</p><p>The non sequitur completely derails Barry's mental spiral into guilt. "What? What does James Bond have to do with anything?"
</p><p>"He's still the hero, yeah? I hardly think you having one fling with a enemy agent tarnishes your shiny good guy badge."
</p><p>"Are you calling yourself a Bond Girl?" Barry dissolves into what are probably horrifyingly girlish giggles. "What, should I call you Pussy Galore now?"
</p><p>Len hums. Barry can feel the vibration more than hear it, and glances at his face. Snart has a grin. "Please," he says with mock offense. "I do have a rank and title. It's Captain Cold Cock or nothing, pal."
</p><p>"A cold cock does not sound particularly enticing," Barry says, still laughing.
</p><p>Snart shrugs. "And Pussy Galore does? Anyway, it's just some casual hooking up. Don't even need to do it again," Snart says off-handedly.
</p><p>"Oh, I definitely want to do it again," Barry says. "I guess you have a point. It's not like I plan on fucking any of my other nemeses. Unless you want to give me Mick Rory's number."
</p><p>Len gets on top of him. "That man will destroy you for even suggesting it." There is a tone of seriousness, so Barry just shakes his head.
</p><p>"Just a joke. I swear, Len, out of all the meta weirdos and monsters I've fought with you are clearly the most fuckable." Barry has a light blush as he teases; Len finds it adorable and endearing. "And I'm not even specifically rating by looks. Except for your pride in being a villain, the only other strike against you would be your horrible sense of humor, and I've already proved I'm willing to endure a whole lot of that."
</p><p>"Endure?" The thief repeats, playfully unconvinced. "If you were only merely <i>enduring</i> anything tonight, then you were putting on a good show of enthusiasm. And we both know you are not a good liar." He skates a single finger down the middle of Barry's chest from his neck to his navel, watching Barry's breath hitch with intense blue eyes. His dick is already pointed up and twitching, and the speedster's hips thrust up to try to rub against him, but Len backs up until he is straddling Barry's thighs. He sits there and just looks at Barry smugly. "See?" He says, his voice gone low and raspy again in that way that seems to stroke Barry's nerves and makes him shiver. "You can't fake that. Look at how hard you are for me."
</p><p>"Oh, fuck, please, Len!" Barry is squirming, his hands reaching out to dig his fingers into Len's thighs, desperate to be touched, the muscles at the base of his cock flexing as he tries to make contact. The metahuman squeezes his eyes shut as every molecule strains out towards Snart to get another orgasm.
</p><p>Len relents and arches over Barry again, nosing up his neck and then tonguing at his ear. Barry's hands grab at his hips and try to pull them down and get skin-to-skin contact where he really needs it, but the villain is still playing hard to get.
</p><p>"C'mon! Fuck!"
</p><p>"You need me so bad, huh, kid?" 
</p><p>Len's breath is warm and so is his voice. Barry wants it to slither into his ear and curl up inside his head, but he isn't too far gone to say, "I told you... don't call me 'kid.'"
</p><p>"Hmm," Len hums out. He starts pressing small kisses up Barry's temple and across his forehead. "How about 'baby?'"
</p><p>Barry suddenly comes: He had finally managed to get the head of his dick to rub against Snart's body, but it is mostly the word that does it. He only distantly is aware that he is gaping stupidly and clutching hard as he bows off the bed, but it doesn't matter at this moment. All that is important is coming and getting Len closer.
</p><p>"I'm not," Barry says, red-faced, once he gets his mind and breath back, "I am not going to call you 'daddy.'"
</p><p>"Thank God for that," Len says, his voice amused. He pats Barry's chest twice and leaves the bed, fetching a cloth to wipe them both down. "I would offer to let you stay for the rest of the night, but I don't want your back-up coming and kicking down my door." He says, pulling on his underwear as Barry cleans his stomach.
</p><p>At Barry's look, Snart jerks his head toward the door to the rest of the apartment. "They're very insistent."
</p><p>He hadn't even been noticing the ringing of the phone. He sat up. "That's them?" He winced in something of an apology. "Uh, dammit, yeah. I should check in and calm them down." It hadn't even been forty minutes since he had talked with Iris; Barry was torn between gratitude that his friends were so diligent at having his back and annoyed that they didn't apparently trust him when he said he was safe. "You, ah, want my number?" 
</p><p>Anxiety made his insides squirm as the thief gave him a considering look, and he was relieved when it didn't last more than a few seconds before Snart softened his face into one of those smiles that were more real than the smirks he had always gotten before tonight. Wow, Barry could really get used to seeing more of those.
</p><p>"Sure, Red. We can do this again. Sometime soon and without any police chaperoning our meet-up."
</p><p>Barry got to his feet and ran his hands over his hair, hoping that it wasn't too crazy. It was, of course, and felt like a nest of cowl-head and sex-hair. "You mind?" He asks, pointing to the door to the en suite.
</p><p>"Be my guest," Len says, with a mocking sweep of an arm. Barry feels like he is about to blush from the conspiratorial teasing as well as the feel of the man ogling him, so he collects his suit and closes himself in the bathroom at Flash-speed. His reflection shows his florid face and his wild hair. He looks like such a kid compared to Captain Cold, and the man's confidence and snide condescension had always left him feeling wrong-footed even as The Flash in their previous encounters. Barry still has difficulty believing that what had happened tonight wasn't just a fantasy or a dream.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>